my target, wo ai ni
by Junny Louis
Summary: Tao, seorang yang berusaha melupakan kejadian memilukan 12 tahun yang lalu harus mengingatkannya lagi? Taoris/kristao here. Slight ChenMin, SuLay, & HunHan. Read And Review please :D
1. Chap 1: look my past, school story

Annyeong haseyo, Alex imnida~

.

.

Mianhae reader deul! Fict Alex yang 'I'm not a butler' aslinya udah selesai, dan mau di post~ tapi laptop Alex ketumpahan air sampai SEMUA FILE HILANG! Untung K-pop udah di pindahin ke flashdisk… mianhae~~ komik Alex yang itu juga dipinjem temen, jadi nggak bisa nerusin, tapi Alex makasih banget untuk semua reviewers, Silent Reader yang udah sempet baca, apa lagi meriview, gantinya, Alex kasih ini ya~

.

.

Summary: Tao, seorang yang berusaha melupakan kejadian memilukan 12 tahun yang lalu harus mengingatkannya lagi? Taoris/kristao here. Slight ChenMin, SuLay, & HunHan

.

.

Chapter: 1/?  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Fail Angst nyempil dikit [bagian flashback aja] happy end kok~  
Rate: T menuju T+, mungkin akan nyerempet ke M dikit lah ._.v  
Main cast: Huang Zi Tao & Wu Yi Fan (Kris)  
Other cast: EXO member, and OOC untuk guru, dan murid lain -_-  
Warning: yang muncul hanya EXO member saja, gak ada member BB lain, paling hanya jadi Sunbaenim saja, makanya murid lain dan guru OOC  
.

.

Author: Junny Louis

.

.

Disclaimer: fict ini kepikiran pas liat temen-temen author mainin kartu yang ada naga-naganya yang masing-masing naga beda kekuatan, dan pada merebutin naga terkuat. Juga temen author yang bicara soal marga-marga jenis Kristein yang hancur jadi Keinstein di novel. Dan juga anime yang ada emblem-emblem nya dan masing-masing kelompok ngerebutin emblem.

.

.

THIS YAOI, DON'T LIKE YAOI? GO AWAY!  
YOU CAN BASH ME, BUT DO NOT BASH THE CHARA!

.

.

BOLEH FLAME ASAL JANGAN BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN CHARA!  
DAN JANGAN BERLEBIHAN!

.

.

Junny Louis present

.

.

My target, wo ai ni

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

"_T-tao, ja-jagalah i-ini… a-uhuk! Menyer-rahkan p-padamu, j-jangan sam-sampai te-terebut m-marga w-whu…"_

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Tao dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di wajah imutnya, 'jam 3' batin Tao melihat jam yang ada di sampingnya, Iapun memilih untuk tidur kembali. 'ku harap mimpi itu tak kembali' batin Tao sebelum menutup matanya.

_**Flashback. Let's see what happen 12 years ago.**_

_Huang Zi Tao, 5 tahun. Harus membuang jauh kata-kata 'masa kecil yang penuh tawa, sinar matahari yang terang, keceriaan, dan cinta orang tua' menjadi 'masa kecil yang penuh ringisan minta ampun yang pilu, sinar matahari yang kelam, penderitaan, dan tanpa cinta orang tua'_

_Klan Tao, yaitu Huang sedang bertempur melawan klan Whu yang keji. Klan yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diingankannya. Whu menginginkan emblem Time Controller milik klan Tao._

_Hingga, semuanya penuh warna merah. Jalan, Tembok, tangan, belati… merah darah tepatnya. Di sebuah hutan, dapat terlihat sebuah keluarga yang… bersedih. Sang ayah dan ibu penuh luka di tubuhnya, dan anaknya hanya dapat menangis melihatnya._

_Sang ayah menenangkan anaknya yang masih menangis "Umma… Appa…" tangisnya pilu, seorang anak dengan mata yang besar, bibir kissable, pipi yang memerah karena menangis dan kulit putih yang indah, namun sekarang sudah penuh darah._

_Tao, itulah namanya, lengkapnya Huang Zi Tao. Anak seorang ketua klan Huang yang memegang emblem Time controller. Masa kecil Tao hingga 3 tahun sangat menggembirakan, penuh tawa, canda… tapi semua berubah 180 derajat. Sekarang penuh kepiluan, menyedihkan dan pembantaian. _

_Sosok kecil Tao hanya menangis, ia tak dapat menahannya, rasa sedih yang ia pendam. IA sekarang bukanlah seorang Tao yang tampak tegar menghadapi semuanya, sekarang ia hanyalah Tao yang sesungguhnya, Tao yang penakut, dan cengeng._

"_J-jangan mhenangis… uhuk, dimana s-sos-sok Tao y-yang tegar?" rayu ibunya sambil batuk darah dan mengelus pipi putranya sayang "ummaa… hikss… j-jangan matii" tangis Tao makin keras "ini… u-untuk H-huang" jawab Ayahnya sambil merogoh saku jaketnya._

"_T-tao, ja-jagalah i-ini… a-uhuk! Menyer-rahkan p-padamu, j-jangan sam-sampai te-terebut m-marga w-whu…" ujar Appa Huang emblem Time Controller memberikan pada Tao "j-jadilah a-anak y-yang t- uhuk! Tegar, t-tetap t-tersenyum se-seperti T-tao y-yang u-um-ma uhuk! Uhuk! Kenal…" ujar Umma Huang lagi sambil memegang tangan Tao yang memegang emblem itu._

"_k-kau a-akan t-tinggal d-dengan p-pa-paman Xi, b-baik-baiklah, d-dengannya" ujar Umma Huang pada Tao "k-kami uhuk! Me, mencintaimu…Tao.." ujar Appa-Umma Huang lalu menutup mata._

"_Appaa! Umma!" teriak Tao kencang seiringan datangnya titik-titik hujan membasahi keluarga puncak Huang. Saat Tao mendengar suara 'lain' ia langsung sembunyi. Benar saja, itu klan Whu. "sial! Dimna emblem itu!" ujar salah satu pengawal sambil membanting mayat kedua orangtua Tao._

"_tenang, walau harus di generasi berikutnya, kita akan menemukannya" ujar King of Whu. Tao berlari menjauhi tempat itu, suara petir, rintikan hujan, dan angin yang dingin dihiraukannya, Tao tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya pemandangan itu._

_Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang lebih tinggi dari Tao menabrak Tao. "maaf!" ujar Tao "kau… pasti little Huang!" ujar sosok bertopeng itu, Tao ketakutan, Tao mulai mengetahui kalau sosok itu dari klan whu dari rambut pirang dan pakaian khas klan Whu. ia tak mau emblem itu diambil, tapi ia juga masih sayang nyawanya, titik Kristal kecil mulai muncul lagi dari pelupuk mata Tao._

_Sosok itu terdiam "aku tak akan membunuhmu! Jika kita bertemu lagi, baru aku akan mengambilnya!" ujar sosok itu sambil menarik keah baju Tao dan mendekatkan matanya pada mata Tao._

_Tao dapat melihat suatu kilatan dari matanya, yang menyeramkan dan tajam khas keluarga Whu. Taopun langsung berlari, berlari, dan berlari menjauhinya. Sosok itu tersenyum dibalik topeng "menarik" lanjut sosok itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya pada King Whu._

_Little Huang a.k.a Tao pergi ke Hyang Xing Hu tempat paman Xi tinggal dengan uang yang ia temukan di tempat rahasianya, di rumah 'lain' nya. _

_**End Of Flashback.**_

Paginya, di kediaman keluarga Xi. Tao memakan sarapan paginya dengan anak paman Xi, yaitu Xi Lu Han. "Tao, apa kau memimpikannya lagi?" tanya Luhan, Tao diam, ia melanjutkan makannya tetapi ia mengangguk, Luhan dapat mengerti keadaan Tao sekarang, Ia masih shock karena semua yang terjadi padanya 12 tahun lalu.

"kami berangkat" ujar Luhan di depan pintu, lalu pergi menginggalkan kediamannya. Tao selalu memakai emblem itu, di balik jam tangannya. Ber-terimakasih lah pada emblem itu karena ukurannya tak terlalu besar.

Luhan pun mempunyai emblem, yaitu emblem gravity

Luhan melirik pada Tao 'sungguh berbeda dengan Tao yang ku ketahui 13 tahun lalu' batin Luhan, Luhan mengenal Tao sejak kecil, saking dekatnya, keluarga Luhan sudah dianggap saudara dari keluarga Tao, dan sebaliknya.

Luhan mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Tao. Tao yang mesih tersenyum, bola matanya penuh kilatan cahaya bahagia, dan lingkar hitam di matanya yang menambah kesan cute-nya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengembangkan senyumannya. Luhan kembali melihat Tao, berbanding balik dengan Tao yang dulu Tao yang sekarang bukan menampilkan senyum aslinya, hanya _fake smile _yang terlihat nyata, tapi itu tak dapat mengelabuhi Luhan, mata Tao sekarang hitam kelam, _dark black _yang kosong, pandangan Tao sering terlihat kosong, walau ia tersenyum dan tampak menikmati sesuatu, jika kau bisa melihatnya lebih jeli, kau dapat melihat ruang kosong pandangan Huang Zi Tao, dan sekarang lingkaran hitam dimatanya menambah kesan 'mengerikan' dari Tao, apa lagi sekarang linglaran itu makin menebal.

"kenapa tersenyum, ge? Ada yang menarik?" tanya Tao pada Luhan "tidak, aku hanya menikmati udara pagi saja, kok" jawab Luhan berbohong dan tetap tersenyum "baiklah" jawab Tao singkat. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara sedikitpun, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Tak terasa sudah sampai di sekolah Luhan dan Tao, SMstan High School.

Mereka masuk dalam kelas yang sama walau Luhan berbeda 3 tahun dengan Tao, karena memang karena Tao anak yang pintar hingga loncat kelas, dan dari awal masuk, umur Tao lebih muda 1 tahun dari yang lain.

Tao tentu duduk di samping gege-nya tercinta, Luhan. "Heyo! Luhan! Apa kau tahu kalau akan ada murid baru?" tanya seorang namja imut bernama Xiumin, Xiu Min Seok lebih tepatnya. "oh ya? Benarkah?" tanya Luhan "ya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia dan namanya" lanjut Xiumin "baiklah! Itu bukan masalah~" jawab Luhan dengan senang.

"Tao, aku mempunyai informasi baru" ujar seorang penggemar computer di kelasnya, wawasannya pun luas, akhir-akhir ini dia menyelidiki tentang klan Whu untuk Tao. "ya, apa itu, Lay ge?" tanya Tao. Namja yang di panggil Lay oleh Tao walau nama aslinya Zhang Yi Xing menunjukkan Tab-nya.

Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan memicingkan matanya pada Tab yang di pegang Lay.

_**Klan Whu rupanya telah hancur!**_

_Klan Whu yang di kenal sangat keji telah hancur, lebih tepatnya hancur 5 tahun setelah pembantaian besar-besaran pada klan Huang untuk mengambil emblem milik klan itu. Yang diperkirakan untuk menyempurnakan keturunan mereka. Tapi emblem itu tidak ditemukan hingga sekarang, semua klan Huang mati karena pembantaian itu._

'ya, semua mati, kecuali aku' Batin tao sambil meremas bajunya karena merasa dadanya sesak dan sakit karena tulisan di artikel itu yang bagai flashback kejadian 12 tahun lalu.

_5 tahun setelah pembantaian itu, tiba-tiba kerajaan dan semua rumah milik klan Whu terbakar, tanpa sebab, _

'aku yang membakarnya…' batin Tao di tambah smirk nya yang membuat Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan ketakutan.

_Dan karena pada malam hari, hanya sedikit yang dapat selamat dari tragedi tersebut. Tak ditemukan rangka tubuh anak kerajaan Whu, dan tak ada yang pernah melihat anak keturunan Whu tersebut, diperkirakan bahwa rangka tubuh little Whu telah hancur terbakar tanpa bekas._

'bagus…' batin Tao lagi.

_Dan yang selamat, hanyalah dari golongan bawah yang tak memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Hingga mereka pun mati karena tak sengaja melewati kerajaan Phoenix yang saat itu sedang bersiaga hingga mereka semua mati karena terkena Fire sword milik kerajaan tersebut. Hingga semua klan Whu-pun mati. Dan itu pun menjadikan klan Whu musnah, musnah tanpa bekas. Emblemnya pun tak ada, walau kekuatan emblem akan menambah kekuatan 50%, emblem adalah benda yang tak tahan api, tapi tahan benturan. Tapi tetap pasti akan hancur jika 'tempat' kediamannya hancur._

_**Sekian tentang berita kemusnahan klan Whu.  
Tanggal 03 Bulan XX tahun XX.**_

"Bagus!" ujar Tao "jangan-jangan kau lah pelaku pembakaran itu…" ujar Luhan "menurutmu, ge?" balas Tao "balas dendam itu tidak baik" lanjut Xiumin "setidaknya itu lebih 'kemanusiaan' dibanding yang mereka lakukan pada klan ku" jawab Tao "…. Terserah dirimu" jawab Xiumin.

"Ge, dimana emblemmu?" tanya Tao pada Luhan, Luhan membuka besi di tangannya, dan itu isinya sebuah emblem gravity milik Luhan. "rupanya emblem Gravity cukup kecil" ujar Xiumin "kalau emblemmu, dimana, Ge?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin dengan anggukan dari Tao.

Xiumin pipinya merona, 'aish apa aku harus membuka jasku dan kemejaku?' batin Xiumin. Tao memicingkan matanya untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan emblemnya _'time controller emblem activated' _Tao ber smirk. Hal itu membuat Tao dapat melihat tembus pandang, tapi tentu hanya dalam level 1, yang dapat melihat dibalik jas, atau hanya 1 lapisan baju, tak sampai naked, dan Tao tidak mau melihat hingga naked, ia bukan tipe orang pervert seperti sunbaenya Eunhyuk.

Saat yang lain bingung karena Xiumin yang malu-malu, Tao berkata "Xiumin gege! Buka saja jas dan kemejamu! Lagi pula kau masih memakai kaus yang tipis kan? masih pagi sekali kok! Baru kita yang datang" ujar Tao setelah me non aktifkan kekuatannya yang membuat Xiumin merona hingga ke telinganya.

"Taoo~~!" ujar Xiumin malu, ini memang masih pagi, jam 5.55, mereka memang suka datang pagi, bagi mereka itu membuat mereka dapat mengingatkan jika ada lupa PR, tetapi itu jarang. Mereka datang pagi karena bagi mereka, suasana kelas yang hening sangat menyenangkan.

Finally, Xiumin membuka Jas nya, lalu menaruhnya di meja, disusul dengan kemejanya, Xiumin membuka kancing baju nya perlahan, lalu setelah semua kancing terlepas, Xiumin menaruhnya di meja. Dan tampaklah kaus putih tipis tanpa lengan milik Xiumin.

"a-aku menaruhnya di-disini" ujar Xiumin yang merona hebat menunjuk pada jantungnya yang dibagian itu ada emblem Frozen milik Xiumin. "begitu ya… emblemmu bagus juga, tak seperti emblemku yang agak abstrak" puji Luhan sambil melihat intens emblem Xiumin.

"TAO! LUHAN GEGE! LAY GEGE! XIUMIN-" ujar seseorang terpotong karena melihat Xiumin yang baginya begitu sexy, "chagi…" lanjutnya sambil menelan ludah paksa "ah! Chen ge!" kaget Tao.

Kim Jong Dae, yang lebih akrab disebut-sebut bernama Chen, entah dari mana panggilan itu. Chen dapat melihat kulit mulus Xiumin karena meja Tao dan Luhan yang mereka buat berkumpul ada di tengah dan Xiumin menghadap ke pintu.

"Chen!" kaget Xiumin malu, tapi pada saat ia ingin mengambil kemeja dan jasnya, ternyata dengan kekuatan gravity, Luhan telah memindah jas dengan kemeja Xiumin ke meja belakang, "Luhan… kau…" ujar Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedingin es (?), tapi yang di tatap malah mengejek dengan manjulurkan lidahnya.

Chen memeluk Xiumin erat "Xiu-chagii~ kau sangat sexy~~ Wo ai ni~" ujar Chen saat memeluk Xiumin, Xiumin blushing ria. "apa kau hanya suka pada tubuhku, eoh?" tanya Xiumin dengan aura es tapi terlihat sedih.

Chen melepas pelukannya pada Xiumin lalu tersenyum. "Tidak, Xiu-Chagi" jawab Chen sambil tersenyum, Lay geleng-geleng kepala, Pasti sehabis ini akan ada acara gombal-gombalan ChenMin, Luhan yang iseng siap-siap dengan kameranya untuk memotret nya dan menjualnya pada sekolah yeoja, [di sekolahnya ada 2 jenis sekolah, SMstan high school namja (untuk namja) dan SMstan high school yeoja (untuk yeoja) jadi dipisah antara yeoja-namja. Tapi tetap 1 sekolah] karena mereka termasuk couple idola. Tao? Hanya menikmati saja ada yang terjadi.

"aku suka semuanya~" lanjut Chen yang membuat Xiumin merona "matamu" ujar Chen sambil menyentuh mata Xiumin yang tertutup dengan pipi yang memerah "hidungmu" lanjutnya sambil memegang hidung Xiumin dan mencubitnya yang membuat Xiumin meringis. "Pipimu yang chubby ini~" ujar Chen lagi sambil mengelus pipi Xiumin yang membuat Xiumin seperti tersengat listrik.

"dan yang pasti…" ujar Chen menggantung, Chen lalu menyentuh dagu Xiumin dan mengusap bibir Xiumin. Xiumin makin merona karena itu "bibirmu…" bisik Chen di telinga Xiumin sambil meniupnya yang membuat sang empu yang ditiup kupingnya berdigik. Chen lalu memundurkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Xiumin.

"UWOOOO~~~" teriak Luhan saat melihat adegan itu dan memotretnya. Xiumin langsung melepas ciumannya dengan muka memerah yang membuat Chen agak kesal "Luhan!" pekik Xiumin "ini adalah suatu anugrah besar bagi fujoshi di sekolah yeoja ge~~ hehehe~" ujar Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan dan Xiumin memulai aksi kejar-kejaran lagi.

"Yixing, kenapa mereka berkejaran seperti itu?" tanya seorang namja yang diketahui adalah pemilik emblem Light yang bernama Baekhyun "ah, Baekhyun! Kapan kau datang?" tanya Lay "baru saja, sepertinya Xiumin gege dan Chen memulai aksi 'ehem-ehem' lagi ya?" tanya Baekhyun "yep, dan Luhan memotretnya" jawab Lay "dasar" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Lay~" panggil seseorang pada Lay dan memeluk pinggang Lay "S-Suho!" kaget Lay hingga merona pipinya "temani aku ya~" lanjut Suho "kemana?" tanya Lay berusaha melepaskan pelukan Suho padanya "lepaskan aku" lanjut Lay.

"Shireo~ tubuh Lay hangat, aku suka" lanjut Suho yang membuat Lay makin blushing

**Jepret!**

"Luhan ge, kali ini aku menggantikanmu" ujar Tao lalu duduk ke mejanya kembali setelah memotret SuLay couple yang masih mesra-mesraan.

"kalian itu saling suka kan? kenapa nggak pacaran aja sih?" tanya seseorang yang baru menaruh tasnya di samping SuLay yang bernama Do Kyung Soo atau dengan panggilan D.O yang dibaca Dio "ne~~ Suho pernah bilang kalau dia suka sama Lay" ujar seorang yang tiba-tiba datang di dekat mereka yang diketahui bernama Kim Jong In atau lebih akrab di sapa Kai "ah, Kai-chagi~" ujar D.O "Lay gege juga pernah bilang ke D.O sambil nangis gara-gara cemburu sama Sehun yang deket sama Suho" lanjut Xihua yang pinggangnya dipeluk Kai.

SuLay merona seketika "JANGAN UMBAR AIB!" ujar mereka bersamaan "ada apaan nih? Kok tadi ada aku?" tanya Sehun yang baru datang "tidak" jawab Tao singkat "baiklah…" lanjut Sehun cuek. Lay tiba-tiba ingat tentang ucapan KaiDo couple, dan pipinya merona. Suho yang mengingatnya pun agak malu dengan posisi mereka, yaitu Suho yang memeluk pinggang Lay.

"Suho/Lay" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan "kau dulu," ujar Lay "anii, kau" lanjut Suho, Suho menghela nafas "Lay, saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku?" tanya Suho pada Lay yang membuat Lay blushing "n-ne, nado" jawab Lay yang membuat semuanya bertepuk tangan. "cie~ ada pasangan baruuuu" ujar Luhan "PeJenya jangan lupaaaaa" lanjut Chen sambil merangkul Xiumin yang sudah selesai kejar-kejaran dengan Luhan yang membuat Luhan mendapat sebuah tanda biru di lengannya "bisa dijual..." ujar Tao yang merekam semuanya "Luhan gege, kau memang tak dapat diandalkan" ujar Tao.

Lay yang melihat Luhan memiliki tanda biru di lengannya mendekati Luhan. "Luhan, gwaenchanayo? kenapa ada memar di tanganmu?" tanya Lay "hehe, ini imbas kejar-kejaran dengan Xiumin~" jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya, Lay mengaktifkan kekuatannya _unicorn emblem activated _Lay lalu menyembuhkan luka di tangan Luhan "kau terlalu baik, Lay" ujar Xiumin kesal "hanya untuk kali ini, Xiumin ge, peringatan hari jadiku" jawab Lay dengan senyumnya.

"ada guru!" ujar Yijo yang berlari ke dalam kelas. "pagi," ujar sense "pagi~" jawab semuanya "hari ini ada murid baru" lanjut sense, murid lain ber-oh ria. "masuklah" ujar sense menyuruh murid baru itu masuk. Postur tubuhnya tegap, rambutnya pirang, matanya hitam kelam, dagunya lancip dan hidungnya mancung, oh perfect guy.

"halo, nama saya…" ujarnya pada seluruh kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tao yang mendengar siapa namanya tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena kaget "mwo!?" kagetnya

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Hwa~ mian kalau gaje gini, mana ada OOC-nya lagi T^T mianhae ya~ kalau ada OOCness di FF ini T^T Habis saya kurang tahu sifat asli dari membernya itu, jadi saya ngarang T^T mianhae~~ juga buat yang nunggu FF I'm not a Butler! T^T ini btw, ini fict untuk my little saeng :D yang bernama Nur ^^  
Dan untuk readers sekalian ^^ lanjut nggak? Kalau pada bilang nggak usah ya… nggak bakal Alex lanjutin. Alex ga mau kalau ada FF Alex yang hanya jadi 'pajangan' di ^^

REVIEW PLEASE? ^^


	2. Chap 2: Meet new student

Annyeong~ Alex imnida~

Gomawo yang udah review di Chap 1 ya~~ ^^ thanks to Silent reader yang udah mau baca juga ^^ sebetulnya FF ini dibuat Alex yang penat mainin inspector parker -" ada yang tahu game itu nggak? Harus mikir, kayak main detektif gituuu :D pair Taoris nanti ya, mesra-mesraannya, sekarang masih masalah klannya yang diulas! Mesranya di chap-3an aja ya, sehabis HunHan… mian kalau yang muncul malah pair lain *bow* tapi tetap main cast nya Taoris, sekarang udah kelihatan benih cintanya kok, mulai ada mesra-mesraannya chap 3, jadian? Entahlah… tunggu aja! Kalau di kasih tau gak seru dong :c

.

.

_**wkyjtaoris ALL: **__siip~~ ini udah~ mian kalau agak lama ya~~ Taoris shipper? Kekeke ^^  
__**JayLyn Rui: **__ini niih~~ thanks mau review ya~ ^^  
__**shinminkyuu: **__pasti! Gimana chapter ke-2 ini? ^^  
__**CrayonThatXX: **__Jadian gak ya? Nanti crack pair nggak ya? #plak! Tenang! Pasti akan jadian kok! Udah bisa nebak kan, siapa yang datang? ^^ nanti marganya Huwu(?) dong kalau bersatu(?) iya dong, mesra =3= belum nih~ tapi jadian sebelum Taoris kok~ ^^ sebelum pacaran udah peluk-pelukan aja ya – hehehe, mereka memang couple ter-romantis(?) duh, aku tak mau jadian(?) dengan banci! #digeplak CrayonThatXX. Thanks reviewnya! Heboh nih! ^^  
__**AmaterasuUchih1: **__iya~~ ne! aku juga! #eh #plak. Lanjut? Nggak ah! #plakplakplak Tenang! Kulanjut kok! Kalau update kilat nggak janji ya, soalnya mau UAS ^^ ne! ^^  
__**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw: **__ Hore~~ ada yang nangis! #plakplak hehe, mian! Habis pertama kalinya aku bikin sesuatu yang agak sedih ^^ untung ya, kalau nggak… NOOO! Tebak dong, tebak-tebakan ^^ nanti ya mesranya :c ini masih ngulas klan dan 'perasaan berbeda' untuk Kris dan Tao, jadi mesranya kemunginan chapter depan! Oke! Ini sudah! ^^  
__**Scarlet Azur4sky: **__ini niiih~~  
__**Jin Ki Tao: **__Iya, memang sadis gilaaa T.T Namanya orang kalau udah balas dendam… ya.. gitu deh(?) Hunhan belum… tunggu aja kapan jadiannya~ ntar, minta PJ deh ^^ nggak kok, tetep Official Couple EXO… Luhan aja yang belum nyadar(?) iya, nyempil wkwkwk  
__**Vkey: **__SUUDAAH! WOLES! WOLES! #plak  
__**BabySuDo: **__liat di chapter 3 ya ^^ aslinya, yang bantai-bantaian klan Whu kok, klan Huang tenang-tenang aja… Yup! Kalau pakai kekuatan yan tertanam disitu, kekuatan akan bertambah 50%... jadi, walau udah berperang lama, nggak akan lelah. Beda kalau nggak pakai emblem… ^^ gapapa kok, aku menghargai reader kepo(?) #plak_

_._

_._

Kalau ada salah nama pe-riview harap dimaklumi ya, Alex kan juga manusia~ mana ada manusia tanpa kesalahan~? *ngenes

.

.

Summary: Tao, seorang yang berusaha melupakan kejadian memilukan 12 tahun yang lalu harus mengingatkannya lagi? Taoris/kristao here. Slight ChenMin, SuLay, & HunHan

.

.

Chapter: 2/?  
Genre: Romance, Drama, happy end kok~ tenang oke! JANGAN RUSUH! TENANG WOY! *Malah aku yang gak tenang dan rusuh -_-*  
Rate: T menuju T+, mungkin akan nyerempet ke M dikit lah ._.v  
Main cast: Huang Zi Tao & Wu Yi Fan (Kris)  
Other cast: EXO member, and OC untuk guru, dan murid lain -_-  
Warning: yang muncul hanya EXO member saja, gak ada member BB lain, paling hanya jadi Sunbaenim saja, makanya murid lain dan guru OC, tinggi badan ga sesuai ._.v Uke lebih pendek dari seme ya…  
.

.

Author: Junny Louis

.

.

Disclaimer: fict ini kepikiran pas liat temen-temen author mainin kartu yang ada naga-naganya yang masing-masing naga beda kekuatan, dan pada merebutin naga terkuat. Juga temen author yang bicara soal marga-marga jenis Kristein yang hancur jadi Keinstein di novel. Dan juga anime yang ada emblem-emblem nya dan masing-masing kelompok ngerebutin emblem.

.

.

THIS YAOI, DON'T LIKE YAOI? GO AWAY!  
YOU CAN BASH ME, BUT DO NOT BASH THE CHARA!

.

.

BOLEH FLAME ASAL JANGAN BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN CHARA!  
DAN JANGAN BERLEBIHAN!

.

.

Junny Louis present

.

.

My target, wo ai ni

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Last Chapter:

Lay yang melihat Luhan memiliki tanda biru di lengannya mendekati Luhan. "Luhan, gwaenchanayo? kenapa ada memar di tanganmu?" tanya Lay "hehe, ini imbas kejar-kejaran dengan Xiumin~" jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya, Lay mengaktifkan kekuatannya _unicorn emblem activated _Lay lalu menyembuhkan luka di tangan Luhan "kau terlalu baik, Lay" ujar Xiumin kesal "hanya untuk kali ini, Xiumin ge, peringatan hari jadiku" jawab Lay dengan senyumnya.

"ada guru!" ujar Yijo yang berlari ke dalam kelas. "pagi," ujar sense "pagi~" jawab semuanya "hari ini ada murid baru" lanjut sense, murid lain ber-oh ria. "masuklah" ujar sense menyuruh murid baru itu masuk. Postur tubuhnya tegap, rambutnya pirang, matanya hitam kelam, dagunya lancip dan hidungnya mancung, oh perfect guy.

"halo, nama saya…" ujarnya pada seluruh kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tao yang mendengar siapa namanya tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena kaget "mwo!?" kagetnya

**My Target, Wo Ai Ni.**

"halo, nama saya Kris, nama asli saya Wu Yi Fan" ujar namja yang bernama Kris itu di depan kelas "Mwo!?" kaget Tao yang membuat orang lain kaget "apa kau kenal Kris sebelumnya, Tao?" tanya Meihua Sense "a- ani Sense" jawab Tao menunduk. "jangan di ulangi, kau membuat aku kaget" lanjut Meihua sense "ne," jawab Tao lalu duduk dengan khidmad di tempatnya (?) lagi.

"baiklah, Kris, duduk di samping Sehun" ujar sense sambil menunjuk Sehun, Sehunpun mengangkat tangannya 'dengan Sehun? Dead me' batin Tao dengan bahasa inggris seadanya #plak Kenapa dia membatin seperti itu? Karena Sehun duduk di meja samping Tao, Tao berharap, Sehun duduk di samping, tidak di pinggir.

Tetapi, sepertinya Tao kurang beruntung. Sehun memilih duduk di samping, sehingga Krispun duduk di samping. 'Aish, aku benci ini' batin Tao, tiba-tiba…

Pluk

Ada sebuah kertas kecil yang mendarat di meja Tao. Tao melihat kertas itu lalu membukanya:

_Tao-ah, kenapa kau pagi-pagi begini sudah terlihat kesal? Auramu terlihat tau! Menyeramkan! Apa kau tak suka dengan Kris?  
Lay_

Tao melirik ke arah Lay, Lay mengangguk. Tao lalu mengambil buku kosongnya yang biasa ia jadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya, kesedihannya, dan lain-lain. Tao merobek kertas dari buku itu lalu menulis jawaban untuk Lay.

Setelah selesai, Tao melemparnya pada Lay.

'Tao lama juga balasnya, aku tidak sabar' batin Lay. Lay melihat ada kertas kecil di mejanya, ia langsung tahu itu milik Tao karena warna kertasnya yang _sweet blue, _warna kertas buku malang (?) milik Tao. Tanpa basa-basi, Lay langsung membuka kertas itu.

_Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah benci dengan senyumannya tadi di depan kelas, Hell no, senyumannya tampak menyebalkan di mataku. Dan ternyata nama marganya 'Wu' mirip sekali dengan 'Whu' Lay ge! Dan sekarang dia duduk di sebelahku? Sialan.  
Tao._

Lay terkikik melihat jawaban dari Tao. Tapi dia agak kesal karena Tao menggunakan bahasa yang kasar. Walau Tao bukan adiknya, Lay selalu menganggap Tao adalah adiknya, karena itu, Lay suka kesal jika Tao memakai bahasa kasar. Lay menyobek kertas dari bukunya, menulis surat, lalu melemparnya lagi.

Tao sudah menyelesaikan latihannya, latihan Science yang sangat dikuasainya, karena itu, dia cepat jika mengerjakan soal Science. Tao merasa ada kertas di depannya, ya, jawaban dari Lay.

_Kau memang selalu negative thinking pada semua orang, Reixiu sudah kau cap sebagai yeoja yang menyebalkan, sekarang Kris, kapan kau berhenti negative thinking pada saat pertama bertemu? Ya. Aku tahu… mirip ya? Berarti dia jodohmu, mungkin? JAGA MULUTMU!  
Lay._

Tao terkikik melihat kata-kata terakhir yang di caps lock oleh Lay, tapi ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya saat membaca kata-kata Lay _berarti dia jodohmu, mungkin? _Tao langsung membalas surat Lay dengan cepat.

Lay terkikik melihat Tao dengan wajah memerahnya, 'baru kali ini aku melihat Prince Tao Panda pipinya memerah' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Saat itu juga ia mendapat balasan dari Tao, Lay melihat ke belakang melihat Tao, Lay bisa melihat muka Tao yang kesal dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

_Jangan bercanda, ge! Dia bukan jodohku, dan aku bukan jodohnya! Ish, gege~  
Tao._

Lay langsung melempar kertas balasannya pada Tao yang sedang kesal. Tao yang mendapat balasan langsung membukanya.

_Aku tak bercanda, Panda! Kau sepertinya sudah menemukan cintamu! ^^_

Tao mukanya makin memerah melihat tulisan itu.

_Ayolah, lupakan dendammu! Lagi pula, dia bukan Whu-kan? ingat klan Yuaixu dan Hanbo yang mirip? Hyan Hanbo dan Hyain Yuai Xu? Tapi aslinya mereka tak kenal sebelum di sini! Dan seperti klan-mu Huang dan Sunbae yeoja yang ber-klan Hwang? Huang Zi Tao dan Tiffany Hwang? Kalian tidak kenal sama sekali sebelum penerimaan murid baru, kan? _

'Benar juga…' pikir Tao.

_Seperti yang kubilang Panda, sepertinya dia memang jodohmu! ^^_

Wajah Tao memerah, lagi.

_Mukamu juga memerah saat membicarakannya ^^_

Makin memerah, itulah wajah Tao sekarang…

_Aku akan mendoakan hubungan kalian ~ ^^_

Muka Tao sudah memerah hingga telinga dan leher sekarang, Taopun meremas kertas tak berdosa itu.

_Maka dari itu, cepatlah jadian ya! Aku tak sabar! ^^  
Lay._

Tao melempar kertas itu ke mejanya dengan kesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meneriakkan nama Lay.

_**Time for break! Heaven for you until 09.30! ^^**_

Tanda Istirahat sudah berbunyi, Sense-pun sudah pergi ke ruang guru. Lay langsung pergi ke luar kelas. Tao meremas kertas itu semakin kuat yang membuat Luhan yang duduk disampingnya ketakutan dan pergi ke luar kelas juga.

"ZHANG YI XING! LAY-GEGE!" marah Tao, sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya tersenyum di balik tembok kelas "Lay-chagi, ada masalah dengan Tao?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba sambil memeluk pinggang Lay yang membuat sang empu malu-malu "ani, aku haya ingin menggodanya Chagi~" jawab Lay sambil mendongak ke muka Suho diiringi senyuman manisnya.

'ugh… kau seperti memintaku untuk memakan dirimu, Laaay~~' batin Suho bingung dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay. "Chagi, aku ke kantin dulu ya~" ujar Lay yang membuyarkan pikiran nakal Suho. Suhi mengangguk, tapi… "Lay…" panggil Suho pada Lay "Ne-umph!" kaget Lay karena bibirnya langsung dikunci oleh Suho.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Suho melepas ciuman panjang itu "manis, bibir-mu dan dirimu membuatku ketagihan, Lay-chagi" ujar Suho yang membuat Lay makin merona "nanti, aku minta lagi, ya" lanjut Suho lalu pergi, "SUHOOOOOO! DASAR MESUM!" geram Lay dengan muka yang memerah. Lay merasa di perhatikan setelah meneriakkan nama Suho, Lay pun melirik ke samping… Luhan! Dengan kameranya? "bagus! Nice moment!" ujar Luhan, Lay blushing mendengarnya, jangan-jangan… "untung sudah kupotret! Lama juga ya dapet 5 nih~~" lanjut Luhan, Memotretnya? "Luhan!" marah Lay, Luhan langsung kabur. Finally, Lay merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Xiumin. Poor Lay.

_Back to Tao's side, Or Kris? This is Kris side~ ^^_

Kris POV

Aku masih di kelas, aku lebih tertarik untuk membaca buku dibanding pergi keluar, ya. "Luhan ge!" ujar suatu orang yang kukenal, ah, dia adalah teman di sampingku. Huang Zi Tao, entah benar atau tidak, namanya seperti _target _KU! Seorang namja bermata panda ber marga Huang.

"Ne, Tao?" tanya Luhan "kau beli apa Ge?" tanya namja itu, entah bagaimana, aku tertarik padanya sejak pertama aku melihatnya dengan mimic wajah yang menyeramkan. Apa… ini yang dinamakan _love at first sight? _Ish, persetan dengan itu, aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali, dan aku tak akan pernah mencintai siapapun.

_Hingga aku merebut emblem Time Controller dan __**membunuh **__pemilik Time controller emblem…_

"Hanya air dan ah!" kaget Luhan yang air nya tumpah tersenggol tangannya sendiri, seorang yang cukup ceroboh. "Time Stop!" ujar seseorang, Siapa dia? Time stop? Bukankah itu adalah kekuatan emblem time controller? Aku meng aktifkan kekuatanku, Flight and Flame, nama samaran dari 'Dragon'.

Hanya orang yang memiliki emblem yang dapat melihat jika time controller emblem di aktifkan. Terlambat, kekuatan emblem itu telah di berhentikan "So, hati-hati ge!" ujar Tao dengan tangannya yang memegang gelas dengan air yang… penuh? Bukannya harusnya air di gelas itu tumpah? "yap, xie xie!" ujar Luhan dengan senyumannya.

Seharusnya akan ada tanda di mata seorang yang telah mengaktifkan setiap emblemnya. Aku melihat mata semua orang di kelas. Matanya ada tanda itu? Aku memang sudah curiga padanya… Kenapa harus…

.

.

-Dia yang mempunyainya?

.

.

OMONA! Apa yang kau pikirkan KRISSSS! Kau tak boleh MENCINTAI siapapun sampai kau membunuhnya! Tapi… kenapa aku merasa aneh padanya? Ish, persetaaaaaaan~ pokoknya, aku akan membunuhnya!.

.

.

Deg...

.

.

Ish… Dui Bu Qi…

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author note: Hyaa~~ finally selesai juga chapter 2! Senangnya~ Thanks for all review and Silent reader! Hehe, mian kalau gak update kilat ne~ karena pas UAS Alex jadi dikit buka laptopnya,~ mianhae juga kalau ceritanya super pen? Dek ._. dan juga kalau ada typo dan penulisan yang salah ._. Alex gak terlalu tahu soal bahasa China soalnya, hehehe~ ^^v Sama mau nanya, apa bedanya Hurt/Comfort sama Angst? Apa kalau Hurt/Comfort itu gak berakhir happy end dan Angst happy end? Atau bagaimana? Yang tahu jawab yaaa~~  
Info aja nih, chapter depan mungkin malah akan mengulas kejadian/keadaan keluarga Kris ya, tapi belum pasti juga sih…. Liat aja deh ya.

Behind the scenes '-')/

Kris: Hey, Lex! Kapan aku akan mesra-mesraan dengan baby panda eoh?  
Alex: sesudah Hunhan jadian! Chapter depan kali?  
Tao: masih lama dong?  
Kris: lama bener! Ini FF Taoris kenapa yang mesra-mesraan malah couple lain? Uwooo  
Alex: kan sekarang masih ngulas perasaan lain di hati kalian untuk Kris dan Taoo~~ ^^v  
Luhan: kenapa aku nakal sekali disitu… kapan aku dengan Sehunnie?  
Lay: Luhan! Kenapa kau memotretku saat aku sedang _French kiss _dengan Suhooo? *blushing  
Luhan: bukan aku! Tapi Authornya yang menyuruhku!  
Suho: sudahlah, Lay-chagi…  
Lay: *sigh* baiklah…  
Alex: mana fotonya? *nanya ke Luhan*  
Luhan: sesuai keinginanmu, nih, kucetak banyak *kasihin banyak foto Sulay ke Alex*  
Alex: bagus, ge…  
SuLay: *Blushing* Alex! *kejar Alex*  
Alex: huah! Mohon review oke! Nih, aku kasih foto SuLay _French kiss! _Uwaaa! *kabur* *tebar foto SuLay _French Kiss _ke reader*  
All EXO pairing: mohon Review ya~ *bow*  
*lalu SuLay kembali mengejar Alex yang sudah jauh*

Mind To Review please? ^^


End file.
